


NSFW Alphabet | Peter Parker

by ChronicCatalina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, i definitely projected my own biting kink but i think it works, lots of fun naughty things, peter is an adult here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: Describing Peter Parker through the NSFW Alphabet list.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	NSFW Alphabet | Peter Parker

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Talk about basking in the glow. Peter smiles with his eyes still shut and his chest heaving as he presses a kiss to your cheek and collapses next to you. “ _God_ , you always feel amazing,” he whispers hoarsely. But soon he’s grabbing your hand and tugging you along with him for the next part. You trot to the bathroom to get cleaned up and then it’s onto the kitchen to pick out snacks — you both prefer to do aftercare _together_ , where you can still enjoy each other’s company and laugh all the while.

**B = Body part (favorite body part of theirs and their partner’s)**

He appreciates his arms. Sometimes he forgets it but he’s very strong (sorry about the accidental punch, Flash) and his arms do so much of the Spider-Man acrobatics. Hugging you is one of his favorite feelings in the world and his arms take care of that, too. And the best of both worlds is when he’s clutching you as he swings both of you high above the New York skyline.

For you? He adores your neck. It’s his favorite spot to hide his face when he needs a break from all the pressure and you welcome him with open arms. Your soft skin against his cheek calms him immediately. Your neck is also a place where he can so _easily_ affect you with a kiss or his teeth. The sweetest little sound comes from your throat when he brushes his lips along your neck and he can’t get enough of it.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum basically)**

When you’re protected by a condom or birth control etc., Peter prefers to cum inside you. Being completely tangled up in each other is an unmatched feeling and he loves cumming when his hips are lodged all the way against yours. But sometimes you let him cum down your chin and throat when you give him a blowjob and he’ll look at you like you hung the stars in the sky.

**D = Dirty secret (an interesting dirty secret of theirs)**

His senses are dialed up to eleven, remember? So he can sense everything about you. When your heartbeat quickens, when your skin heats up, when you’re _that close_ to the edge. And he uses it to his advantage. He knows exactly when you’re ready to go from Netflix to chill with a single glance. When he tries something new — a smack to your ass or grabbing your wrists a little harder — and your heart skips a beat, it’s _game on_. And don’t get him started on knowing that your climax is near. “You’re close, aren’t you?” he’ll murmur, knowing full well what he’s doing to you.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

This is the internet age. So while Peter may have been too busy with school and saving the world to get a lot of experience, he’s knowledgeable as hell. And god is he eager to learn how to apply it to you. After a little trial and error and a lot of communication, he’ll know exactly what he’s doing. And while he’s sometimes surprised by your reactions, it’s never a bad thing. He just smirks and tucks the little piece of information away in his mind. 

**F = Fantasy (what’s their favorite fantasy/roleplay?)**

Grateful damsel in distress. All you have to do is squeeze his arms or cup his cheek and say, “My hero,” and he’s suddenly keen to show you just the kind of hero he is under the suit. He’ll play it up in public by swinging by you unexpectedly and scooping you into his arms, making you yelp and cling to him. You’re very grateful for your very own Spider-Man and are not afraid to show him just that ;)

**G = Goofy (are they more serious or goofy in the moment?)**

Peter is a goofy and playful guy, especially with foreplay. He’s the king of turning tickle fights into makeout sessions into everything else. Even when he’s bossing you around or his voice has turned husky with pleasure, he’s got a smile on his face when he slides into you. That being said, he’s also smart as a whip and as soon as he can tell you’re really enjoying yourself, he’ll get a little more serious. How could he not stare in awe at the way your head tips back and your mouth drops open in pleasure.

**H = Hair (how groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes?)**

He’s well groomed and likes to keep it that way. It feels cleaner.

**I = Intimacy (how are they in the moment, romantic aspect)**

Very intimate. In the rest of his life he always has to have a persona — as Spider-Man, as regular Peter Parker, etc. — so when he’s with you? As _your_ Peter? It’s all about the intimacy, baby. Asking how you’re doing while pulling off each other’s clothes. Kissing you relentlessly and feeling his bare skin against yours. Even on nights when you’re being rougher with each other he wants to keep you close, to bore his eyes into you as he forgets the rest of the world. 

**J = Jackoff (about masturbation)**

He’ll do it regularly if he’s away on missions but you’re the real deal and that’s what he prefers. You’re not afraid to send him pictures and videos letting him know just how much you miss him, as long as you get a video of him jacking off in return.

**K = Kink (any kinks)**

Bondage — his webbing, specifically. You discover it accidentally when he’s being impatient and webs your hand to the wall, making you gasp when you look at him indignantly. His eyes darken when he sees you unable to move or retaliate and now it’s common to find the remnants of webbings on your bed posts. He likes it when you pull his hair, especially if it’s followed by a bite to his neck, because Peter Parker shows off hickies like they’re trophies. Edging goes both ways in your relationship. Being able to keep you on edge by sensing it is one of his many talents, but he also loves it when you bring him to climax achingly slow.

**L = Location (favorite place to do it)**

A bedroom, with all the doors locked. He’s had enough surprises throughout his life and he just wants some privacy when he’s with you. It doesn’t really matter which bedroom (your place, his quarters at the Avengers compound, etc.) as long as it’s sealed off and has a bed that gives him plenty of room to explore you. For a quickie, however…the Quinjet parked in the compound garage is a new favorite.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

Peter loves seeing you focus. Whether it’s your eyes flitting around your computer screen or the way you pull your lip between your teeth when you’re concentrating hard, he can’t help but want to provide a distraction. But the way to turn him on out of nowhere is to act innocent when you know you’re not. You’ll slide your foot up his leg at a dinner with other Avengers while your facial expression doesn’t change. Or you’ll send him a wink when you bend over in public to pick something up, and in the next second you’re chatting with someone else like nothing happened. He loves to play along, innocently teasing you right back until you’re ready to pounce on each other the moment you’re alone.

**N = NO (something they won’t do, turn offs)**

Choking you, because he’s scared of his own strength.

**O = Oral (giving and receiving)**

Loverboy is a giver. He loves having you writhe underneath him and sensing your heart racing and hearing the little (or loud) sounds you make. He’s talented with his tongue and it fucking shows, you barely have to give him instructions before he figures out exactly what motions affect you the most. His voice drops the deepest when he’s going down on you, saying how good you taste or how good it must feel. Webbing your hands up is also usually part of this scenario…

But the loss of control when you go down on him is intoxicating. He’ll never ask for a blowjob (he’ll only “tell” you to when bossing you around is part of the plan) so you often surprise him with one, making him grin like a Cheshire cat. Digging your nails into his thighs will have him cumming the quickest, by the way.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual?)**

Peter’s in between the two. He’s eager and while he does rush to get his hands all over your body, he never skips proper foreplay. His touch will be rougher if he’s freshly back from a mission and needs to forget it all but even then he’s still slower and more sensual when finally thrusting into you. 

**Q = Quickie (opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

It’s part of the superhero gig. Either there’s just not enough time or too many goddamn people in the Avengers facility or your school or job makes late nights full of work instead of time with your boyfriend. In that case you’d both rather have a quickie than nothing at all, so you can expertly push each other’s buttons to make it work (even though his suit can make it tough). Peter’s adamant that you orgasm even during a quickie so it’s not a waste of your time, and honestly you do have fun with the rush of it all. However, quickies are not what he prefers. He’s with you because he’s in love with your mind and every inch of your body and having to rush through sex isn’t as worshipful as being able to take his time.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment?)**

Later on in the relationship, yes. He’ll bring up things he hears friends talking about or what he finds on late-night internet dives for y’all to try. He also likes to play the game “how many New York rooftops can we fuck on” because what else are proper Spider-Man dates about?

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)**

He’s _superhuman_ , including his strength and stamina. Not only is picking you up a breeze (the guy can throw school buses so getting you up and onto a bed or counter is completely doable) but he can go for as many rounds as you want. He usually doesn’t have a problem lasting a while before he cums but if he does, he just makes sure to focus on you until you’re even.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them on a partner or themselves?)**

Peter Parker? Basically the son of technological wizard Tony Stark? Using toys? _Duh_. He refuses to let Tony give him any toys or advice but he likes trying out new ones with you. The first time you let him use your vibrator on you he couldn’t stop smiling at how easily it affected you. And turning that vibrator on _him_ made him the loudest you’d ever heard in bed. Also he’s not opposed to buying those sets of fluffy pink handcuffs, gloves, feathers, blindfolds, etc. Why not have it all on hand?

Side note: yes, there are Spider-Man themed sex toys and _no_ , Peter does not want them anywhere near you. He’ll fuck you in the suit or use the webbing of his own making, thank you very much.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

It’s a surprise to you the first time you get really frisky with him — but Peter’s a _tease_. He can sense your desperation, after all, and he likes it. Irking you and making you “be patient, please” as he riles you up gives him a rush. He knows just where to kiss and suck to make you whine and there’s a rumble from deep in his throat as he chuckles at your anguish when he moves away too fast.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He talks a lot during foreplay, teasing you and praising you and asking, “feels good, yeah?” As things get hotter and heavier he turns to panting and gasping. It’s never very loud but the constant rumble of his contented moans lets you know that he’s enjoying exactly how you make him feel. But the strangled cry when he cums, that’s your favorite sound in the whole world. Especially if he’s crying out your name.

**W = Wildcard (random headcanon)**

Seeing you in lingerie: Peter’s a sucker for a good lingerie set and will drop whatever he’s holding when he catches sight of you. His hands immediately brush over the lace or satin or silk as he pulls you to straddle his thighs and his gaze devours you. “For me, hm?” he murmurs, and you nod proudly. He’s not the type to rip it off you — he’ll fondle and finger and fuck you around the saucy little outfit.

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s in those pants)**

Long, like enough that it takes some getting used to. Average girth but a big tip. 

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Peter’s a busy guy and his attention is always being pulled in many directions but when you’re around he’s tuned in to _you_. So any time the opportunity for sex is on the table, he’s up for getting it in while he can (pun intended). Sometimes even hearing you laugh from the next room reminds him of times you laugh and gasp when he sucks on a certain spot on your skin, immediately making him want to do that again as soon as possible.

**Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Usually you’re both out pretty fast afterwards — giving each other your all can be exhausting. As soon as the aftercare routine is complete and you’re tucked in his arms again you can feel sleep dragging at your eyes, especially if Peter is tracing his fingers along your skin. A few times your post-sex sleep has been so deep that Peter misses an Avenger’s call, meaning they’ve walked in on you two curled up in the sheets more than once.


End file.
